Boku No First Kiss
by Misster. K
Summary: It's silliness! Pairings: Tezuka/Fuji, MomoxEchizen, OishixKikumaru, InuixKaido!!! Just read and find out!!!


Boku no First Kiss ! 

A Tennis No Ojisama Fan Fiction

[A/N]: This got to be the silliest fic I've ever write!!! I wrote this only for fun!!! The character may be OOC! Please forgive me! I'm just sooo damn bored! R&R please! And tell me about this! Anyway, this is my first comedy fiction!!! 

*********************

It was after the tennis practice on Wednesday afternoon. For no reason whatsoever, Tezuka, the captain called his 'best friend' Fuji Shuusuke. Being the kind, calm, and good friend, Fuji came to the promised place, behind the club changing room. Unknown to the tensai tennis player, Momoshiro, Ryoma, Inui, Kaido, Kikumaru, Oishi and Takamura were following him. 

"Hey! Watch my foot!" 

"Itaisuyo, Momo-senpai!" 

"Inui! Stop writing stuffs!" 

"Eiji, calm down a bit will you!"

"Demo~! Oishi!"

"Maa, maa... Calm down everyone!"

"WE ARE CALM TAKA-SAN!"

"Whhs, look there he is!" 

The last sentence of 'fighting' from the mamushi made everyone's attention focused back on Tezuka and Fuji. 

"Look! The captain is smiling!" Momo-chan made a statement as he saw the end of Tezuka's mouth quirked up a bit. 

"Smiling my ass! He's not smiling! He's frowning!" Kikumaru protested angrily. 

"Mada mada da ne, Fuji-senpai, Captain" Echizen, with his usual line commented on the situation. 

"Sssh! I can't hear what they are saying!" Oishi ordered them to shut their mouth, in an instant, everybody, except Inui and Kaido draw an imaginary zipper in front of their mouths.

Back to Tezuka and Fuji....

"Tezuka, why are you calling me?" Fuji asked, his eyes still closed and flashing an usual big grin. 

"Nothing, just that... I need to give you something. Don't you remember what day is today?!" The ever-so-serious captain quirked his eye brow. 

"Umm...." Fuji thought and thought but he never reached any conclusion. "No... What day is today?" 

"It's..." Tezuka advanced slowly to the confused smiling man. Meanwhile all the other Seigaku members leaped in horror and curiousness as they watched the scene. 

"What day is today?" Taka-san asked curiously.

"Wednesday, D'uh!" Echizen answered blandly.

"We know it's Wednesday!!! What we meant is, is there anything special today?" All the other members chorused loudly on Echizen. 

"Umm, garbage day?" Kaido suggested randomly.

"Free day? Or Toothpaste sale day?" Kikumaru mentioned in glee. 

"HEY LOOK!" Oishi half-shouted, half whispered. 

The captain was leaning on Fuji slightly; whispering something which made Fuji's eyes bulged out like a tennis ball. The captain withdrew slightly before descending down again to seal the perfect lips of Tensai with his own bigger ones. 

Everybody's jaw dropped. 

"AAAHHHHH! FUJIKO-CHAN IS BEING KISSED BY TEZUKA!!" Taka-san roared in surprised. 

"Oh my god! I can't believe this!" 

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!" 

Tezuka and Fuji kissed for like tow minutes long before they both parted only because the lack of air. Fuji's face was scarlet and Tezuka smirk naughtily. 

"So, today is my birthday?" Fuji asked seductively, his blush all ready settled down. 

"Yeah... And I gave my present, by the way, is that your first kiss?" The captain asked, the smirk was still decorating his plain face. 

"Aa, kore wa boku no first kiss [1]" 

"Want another one?" 

"Sure..." And they kissed again... Meanwhile...

"Echizen... Close your eyes..." Momo-senpai ordered as roses could be seen in the backgrounds. 

"Yada![2]" Echizen answered, smirking. 

"Yada? Then I'll took you by force! Echizen Ryoma! Feel my fiery kiss!" 

CHU!

Everybody sweat dropped.

"MOMO-SENPAI! That was boku no first kiss!" Echizen roared in anger

"Really?"

Then they both ran and shouted like a mad couple. 

"Mada Mada da ne, Ryoma" Echizen Nanjiroh said while smirking in his hide out. 

"Nya! Oichi! Give me my first kiss! Onegai!" Eiji's plead made the vice-captain's face turned into deep red. 

CHU! 

CHU! CHU!

After Inui saw this he began to kiss and make up with Kaido too. 

CHU!

CHU!

CHU!

It's going to be a loooooong afternoon! 

~owari~

Japanese Translation: 

[1]- Yes, That was my first kiss

[2]- NO!


End file.
